Eccentric Behavior
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Haruhi needed to talk to him about that: there was no way that was a dream, right? It had to be real! Oh, she would set him straight! He probably thought it was okay to make a move like that! COMPLETE


**So after watching the Haruhi Suzumiya series, I've obviously been inspired to write my first oneshot! **

**If you haven't watched it, I seriously recommend it - it made me laugh (OUT LOUD!) XD **

**If you did watch it, please enjoy :3**

**Eccentric Behavior**

School was far too boring for Haruhi Suzumiya. Not only was it boring, but the work itself was far too easy - not even that complex. But the other classmates took it seriously. Haruhi scoffed; she could really care less about them. Unless they were secretly aliens, espers or time travelers from another dimension, she wasn't interested in making one friend. The boys that she 'dated' weren't any of those choices, and she dropped them faster than a pencil falls to the ground.

Turned out that life wasn't interesting: for Haruhi, nothing ever happened. No aliens planning to take over the world, no time travelers coming to her to say that there is something she had to do nor were there monsters who appeared out of nowhere to devour innocent human beings.

Call Haruhi eccentric, or weird - if you will. Each school day, she changed her hairstyle: her dark brown locks that cascaded down her back neatly were usually tied up in a ponytail or some new type of trend.

Number two, she wasn't afraid to change in the classroom: in front of classmates (including the male population). The reason she usually did those things wasn't a surprising one: she figured she should make things more lively in the school. It was that kind of fearlessness that made her infamous throughout said school and most kids tended to stay away from her. It didn't really matter to her anyway.

But after a serious conversation with one of her peers, Haruhi made up a club: the SOS Brigade. She intended it to be a supernatural club; if anyone hears or sees anything that appeared to be strange or just downright abnormal, they were to come and discuss it with the SOS Brigade. But for the past month, no one seemed to take much interest in it. If it weren't for Kyon, the club wouldn't have existed. But it wasn't like Haruhi would admit something like that.

Haruhi growled, lying her head down on her desk. She didn't have much sleep last night, and there was only one reason for that. It was Kyon's fault.

"I see someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

Haruhi cursed; Kyon was the last person she wanted to see right now - and the last thing she wanted to hear was his voice!

"You.. got your hair up in a ponytail. Looks nice."

For some weird, unexplainable reason, her cheeks faintly grew warmer. The fact that Kyon, of all people, complimented her on her appearance obviously affected her. But why? Why would he make her feel this way?

It was because of the surreal nightmare she had; caught in a fantasy, grey city - with no way out to escape had been a good place for her. It wasn't until she realized she was trapped with Kyon that changed her opinion. Not only was Kyon a smartass, but he was an idiot too: why would he want to return to a world where the possibilities of supernatural creatures don't exist? Why would he want to go back to a boring life when he had the chance to witness something amazing take place?

It seemed that Haruhi didn't have a retort to retaliate: she just stayed quiet.

Would he mention what went on in that virtual reality?

Oh, Haruhi was more than shocked when he KISSED her, but... for some stupid reason she actually liked it? She could still feel his lips linger on her own for a long moment of time, and she could still feel how warm they were against her own..

Haruhi needed to talk to him about that: there was no way it was a dream, right? It had to be real! Oh, she would set him straight... he probably thought that it would be OKAY to do a move like that! Well, she knew one thing for certain: Kyon would have to tell her everything that happened. Otherwise, she would have to look for another member for the SOS Brigade.

**:3 :3 :3**

After class, Kyon never felt more uncomfortable in his life; not only did Haruhi - of all people - had her shoulder-length, brown hair in a ponytail, she basically ignored him all class. It was a change from the amount of yapping he heard from her. And from the tie-yanking that occurred all too often.

Haruhi just wanted to meet him in the SOS Brigade clubroom afterschool - saying she needed to have a little chat with him.

Kyon sighed; what could be worse? What could be worse than talking to a girl who changed her hairstyle more than she did with her attitude? Come to think of it, her behavior was like a roller-coaster: up and down. Up and down: her attitude changed all the time. The fact that she was the same girl who had introduced herself and said that ordinary people weren't worthy talking to was even more surprising to him. The fact that she dumped guys every week, simply because they weren't esper, alien or time-travelling people from the future, was also surprising. Haruhi never took things like that seriously. Same could be said about school, but she went anyway.

Kyon scoffed; how could someone like that be possibly so smart? And so.. beautiful - including body-wise?

Kyou shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts; it wasn't like he LIKED Haruhi. She was far too childish, she got her own way, what more could he say? Well, she certainly was interesting..

Interesting enough to kiss her in some dream? Which turned out it was NOT a dream?

He only did it so they could make it back to the real world. Didn't he?

As much as he LOVED to keep it to himself, as in - kissing the daylights out of Haruhi, and actually ENJOYING the feel of her body pressed up against his.. the fact that her rack was anyway.. was enough for him to go mentally unstable. But spilling it out to Haruhi would mean confessing that the event actually happened. She would probably give him heck for being a pervert.

Well, he had all the more reason to NOT show up. But it wasn't like he had anything to do after school, so he may as well hear what she had to say.

**:3 :3 :3**

After school, no one was in the clubroom: not even Yuki, which was a huge surprise. But to be honest, Kyon was a little relieved - he didn't know how much more he could take of that girl sitting alone in the room.. just reading. To be even more honest, he thought that she was a little creepy; but then again, she was an alien. Apparently.

But before he could enjoy peace entirely, he heard the door slam. Kyon turned around to see Haruhi giving him a dirty look. The anger in her eyes was enough for Kyon to shrink against the back wall. Instead, he sighed. "What is it now?" Kyon then heard the door lock. He glanced at her, widening his eyes. "Why do you have to keep locking the door? It's not like anyone else comes here."

"Just.. shut up," Haruhi whispered, yet the anger was still there.

Before he knew what she was planning to do - or rather, what he assumed she could do next - he was pushed against the wall. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" Kyon yelled.

Then he felt it.

He looked down to see Haruhi clutching his uniform with her fists. He was too starstruck to notice a girl was pressed up against him. Just what was going on? He would have expected her to pull his tie or something like that, but this wasn't something that he anticipated.

"Just tell me something, Kyon." Haruhi tilted her head up to gaze into Kyon's eyes; all hatred that she had for him was replaced by something else. Not even Kyon knew - it wasn't like he was a mindreader or anything like that. It just made him more curious as to what she wanted to know.

"Did that night actually happen?"

"What night?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you jerk! You know what I'm talking about! When we were trapped in the school? When that big monster showed up?" Haruhi sighed, her demeanor immediately changed to a calm one.

"What about it?" Kyon felt nervous and nauseous all of a sudden; was she going to mention the kiss? If she asked about it, what would he say to her? That he liked it? He just wanted to feel her up?

"Why'd you kiss me?"

There was no avoiding it now. His heart was pumping fast and Kyon was absolutely sure that Haruhi's heart was just as vigourous. The fact that she just asked him why he kissed her was beyond his understanding. Why would she ask him something like that?

"Because I wanted to go home?" Somehow that answer turned into a question.

"Is that it?"

Okay; there was something going on. Not only this Haruhi acted.. strange, but holding on to him for more than five minutes was just as abnormal. What was she trying to do? Was it possible that she.. No. It couldn't be. Why would she take an interest in him? He was pretty sure that he was nothing more than a Brigade member to be bossed around endlessly, and to be put through hell. But something changed.. ever since he noticed her that morning.

"What do you mean that's it?"

Before he knew it, he felt her lips clash against his own.. it took a moment for Kyon to acknowledge the fact that she was kissing him! Her body was firmly trapping him against the wall, and he was more than aware of 'their' presence against his chest. But Kyon's attention was focused back on Haruhi as she continued to kiss him firmly. His heart was definitely pumping..

Haruhi pulled away, with a smirk on her face and a familiar emotion sparkling in her eyes..

"See ya, Kyon," she said, before turning around and dashing out of the clubroom.

Considering.. that weird stuff had happened.. Kyon had to say that this was the most peculiar of all; not going to lie, he thought that Haruhi would most likely forget this ever happened. So should he?

**:3 :3 :3**

**So.. what did you think? I was trying super hard to keep everyone in character! And by everyone, I mean Kyon and Haruhi. LOLZ. **


End file.
